What I catch the bus for
by Falling.Through.Wonderland
Summary: Kurt is forced to catch the bus but did you know that the bus is a great way to socialize? Finn will notice Kurt one day, right? Not if Blaine Anderson gets in first with his dapper charms..Based before season 2 and Blaines transfer to Dalton Please R&R
1. On behalf of the 319 I welcome you

'**What I catch the bus for Chapter 1'**

**A/N: So I started writing this on a very long bus ride and just liked the idea. This is a Kurt/Blaine fic and at first it may not be like that as it's based a little bit after 'The Rhodes not Taken' and Kurt is still in his unrequited romance with Finn. So yeah hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

Kurt stood at the bus stop shivering from the cold; he would have been warmer if he had put a jacket on, but fashion didn't always coincide with comfort.

The simple fact that he would be catching a bus at all was horrendous but since his Dad had found his collection of muscle magazines, which April Rhodes had generously put in to his well manicured hands, his baby had been taken away.

Normally he would grab a lift with Mercedes, but since she had done the unthinkable and clashed with his outfit the previous day, he couldn't take the chance of being seen with her today.

His outfit today was amazing as usual, he'd opted for black skinny jeans that appeared to be painted on they were so tight, a simple white under shirt with the mask of the phantom and a rose printed on it over that was a very thin black lace waist coat done up with Gold buttons, his out fit was completed with a black fedora.

He was cold but boy oh boy was it worth it maybe today Finn Hudson would finally notice him for something more then a team mate.

Bus number 319 rode up to deter him from his thoughts; he hailed it down and grimaced as it was horrendously filled. He climbed on, got his ticket then looked for a seat; the only one available though was next to a decidedly very good looking boy around his age wearing a Blue private school uniform completed with pink rimmed sunnies and much too much gel in his hair.

He approached the boy and asked as politely as he could "may I take this seat please" The boy looked up took off his glasses revealing hazel eyes that shon brighter than an Alexander McQueen watch, the boy smiled "well since you asked ever so nicely you may" even his voice was perfect.

Kurt might of melted he couldn't tell, but somehow he ended up in the seat beside this stunningly beautiful boy, Kurt would have been content with being in his presence but no this boy was clearly out to turn him to goo as around 5 minutes into the bus ride he spoke again.

"Without sounding to cliché, do you come here often?" The boy laughed mainly to himself and Kurt felt all of the butterflies he thought he'd contained flutter around wildly he gave his best smile.

"First time on the bus actually"

The boy turned slightly and put on his best shocked expression and Kurt nodded.

"Well on behalf of the 319 I welcome you" the boy offered his hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt took it gingerly and the boy said "I'm Blaine Anderson" Kurt was still holding his hand and said "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel" They detached hands and Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"So Kurt where are you heading dressed so beautifully?" queue butterflies; Kurt grimaced "McKinley High"

Blaine let out a small 'oh'

"Have you heard of it?"

"I've heard rumours, bad ones"

"Oh, Well McKinley is a bit like that"

"Don't worry Kurt" Blaine moved his arm over Kurt reaching, unbeknown to Kurt, for the bell. Kurt's senses were filled with the smell of coffee, a spicy smell he could only pinpoint as cinnamon and something completely unknown Kurt breathed it in Blaine Anderson smelled like a man. Whenever he was close enough to Finn all he could smell was burgers and half dirty laundry.

"Your stop monsieur"

"Thanks Mr Anderson" The bus stopped outside McKinley and Kurt was forced off of the bus.

Before leaving the bus Kurt shot a look back at Blaine "Goodbye Kurt Hummel" Kurt laughed and climbed off the bus bidding Blaine a quick goodbye.

Kurt smiled to himself as he stood at the bus stop, looks like he will be catching the bus more often.

**A/N Sooo should I continue? I don't really have the biggest plan for this so if you have ideas please send them my way**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love Shae xo**


	2. So Kurt Hummel, we meet again

**What I catch the bus for chapter 2 **

**A/N: Hello, well last chapter got an amazing response, for which I am very grateful and glad, I sat down and wrote a couple of things I would like to happen in this fic and let's just say that we have a bit of a plan and direction :P**

**So thankyou to the lovely seven people who reviewed, you guys made my day **

**I think I am going to keep the chapters between 800- 2000 words, just so I can update more often **

**Well Thanks again and here we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

Kurt strolled into French and slid into the seat next to Mercedes "Morning"; she genuinely looked shocked.

"Oh hey white boy! Looking good! Are you talking to me again?"

"Thank you Mercedes and you look absolutely beautiful as well" He complimented, answering her question at the same time.

"Hmm so you're talking to me and complimenting me what happened on the bus this morning?" She said curiously, she knew he was catching the bus this morning because Kurt refused to catch a ride with her and Papa Hummel had confiscated Kurt's baby on account of finding muscle mags.

Kurt whipped out his iPhone and pulled up google _always dependable_, he typed in Blaine's full name into image search; the perfect picture of Blaine in his uniform appeared and after settling the butterflies, he showed Mercedes. She hummed in appraisal, "white boy you done me proud"

Kurt smiled "I am glad you think so 'Cedes"

"So has your dad let up about the Muscle mags?"

Kurt shook his head "Dad was fine that I had them and all but he just said the reason that my baby was taken away is because he wants us to be open about everything and I was hiding them from him"

Mercedes looked bewildered "That's weird"

"Not really, it made sense when he said it and besides, I met Blaine because of it"

Finn entered the room and looked bewildered and noticed Kurt and Mercedes "um guys why are you in my Spanish class?"

"Finn we aren't in your class you're in _our_ French class" Mercedes said shaking her head.

Kurt let out a sigh and stared dreamily up at Finn "Hi Finn"

"Uh hi K-" Finn paused sounding confused "man" Finn finished awkwardly before turning and leaving; Kurt's eyes followed him dreamily "Bye Finn"

Mercedes looked at Kurt "Aw hell to the Naw"

"Yes Mercedes"

"You show me Mr Fancy hair then you pine over Finn"

"I can't help my feelings Mercedes" Kurt said his stoic bitchy persona coming back full force.

"Kurt the boy doesn't even remember your name" Kurt chose to ignore her and plugged in his iPod, he put his iPod on shuffle and "Teardrops on my guitar" came on. _See Mercedes! Taylor Swift gets it!_ Kurt thought; Kurt nodded to the teacher when she finally showed her face 15 minutes late.

_Kurt sat in French class until the door flew open and Finn waltzed in wearing an Alexander McQueen shirt; He smiled that smile that Kurt loved to see on his face, Finn reached up and undid his first button on his shirt. Blaine sauntered in behind Finn and flashed Kurt a charming smile and Kurt felt himself melting in his chair. Finn walked up to Kurt and said 'Oi White Boy!' well that wasn't right._

_'-Urt, Kurt' Blaine was saying but his voice wasn't quite right, oh no._

Kurt woke up to Mercedes glaring at him; he smiled at her and pulled his earphones out; he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a compact mirror checking his, recently noted perfect hair. He met Mercedes eyes, "having a good dream Kurt?"

"Mostly why?"

"Its not often a girl hears her best friend mumble Alexander McQueen in the middle of French" Kurt laughed to himself at Mercedes comment; he noticed his fellow students filing out and began to pack up his stuff. The teacher would probably have been angry with him had she not known Kurt was already fluent in French.

As Kurt reached his locker he began putting in his code when Mercedes slid next to him. "Kurt you need to fill me in about this fella"

Kurt let out a breath "his name is Blaine Anderson" he smiled; His lock undid and as he was about to open his locker door Mercedes pressed more.

"Is he gay?"

"Mercedes!"

"Well don't you have a gaydar?"

"Don't you?" he threw back at her absolutely loving her glare.

"-I guess I should be flattered, a girl as fabulous as you liking a guy as superior as me" They both laughed and Mercedes kissed his cheek and ran off to her next class and Kurt took out his text book and ran off to his specialist Maths class.

When he got there he was excited to find that the general Maths class had joined; He rushed through his work sheet of simultaneous equations and spent the rest of the lesson watching Finn copy answers off of Britney.

Kurt left Maths and as he rounded the corner he was covered in a bright blue slushy facial and he was having such a good day.

********************************KLAINE*****************************

The next day as Kurt waited at the bus stop wearing a plane white collar shirt and black vest with bright purple skinny legged jeans, black tailcoat and doc martins. He was happier by far in comparison to the previous day; he smiled and waved down the bus as it came around the corner, he climbed on, received his ticket and looked down the bus and saw Blaine wave at him, a free seat beside him.

Kurt strutted down the bus towards Blaine and he yet again asked to take the seat in which Blaine responded in kind.

"So, Kurt Hummel, we meet again"

Kurt smiled and turned slightly "it appears we do Mr. Anderson"

"You're looking as ravishing as yesterday however I'm sadly noting the lack of Andrew Lloyd Webber"

"You remembered my shirt from yesterday?" Kurt said with a breathless smile.

"How could I not? My angel of music" the newly found endearment fell from Blaine's lips so easily Kurt forgot to acknowledge Blaine at all; Kurt smiled at Blaine because he honestly forgot to do much else

"Does this make you the phantom?" he finally said.

Blaine was watching Kurt as he spoke "hmm a bit like that" Blaine said evenly "-I would promise not to kidnap you but it's going to be a hard time"

Kurt smiled and he could tell Blaine wasn't going to be like the jocks at McKinley.

"So will I be seeing your phantom shirt again?"

"Why?"

"Because Kurt, without it I can't quote the Phantom of the Opera without looking like a Neanderthal" Kurt smiled at the similarities between himself and Blaine.

"You would never look like a Neanderthal"

Blaine smiled "You really think so?"

Kurt looked at him "I know so"

"Well in that case I will find every opportunity to do so" Blaine said with a small smirk, Kurt laughed and Blaine looked at him "-you have a really beautiful laugh" Kurt blushed a slight pink that darkened a deep red when Blaine lightly touched his cheek "-you're blushing Kurt"

"People don't normally have a civilized conversation with me let alone say nice things" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine dropped his hand and Kurt almost wanted to tell him to put it back but he kept quiet as Blaine looked at him. "I have no idea why people wouldn't want to say nice things to you Kurt"

Kurt's eyes went slightly dark "They're afraid they'll catch it"

Blaine looked at him with a somewhat knowing look "catch what?"

Kurt frowned "The gay, I-I'm gay" he said slowly, he hadn't even wanted to say anything.

"It's not something you can catch"

"They seem to think so"

"Well then consider me infected"

Kurt's heart raced _he's gay!_ "You're gay?"

"Among other things, but, yes I am very much gay" An old lady in the senior seating shot them a dirty look but neither boy noticed as they were too preoccupied with staring at each other.

"At McKinley, being different paints a target on your head" Blaine looked at Kurt with sympathy "They just don't know anything different, they don't know you" "Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked curiously, there was something about this boy that was completely breathtaking and mysterious, it made Blaine want to know him more than would be considered normal for a friend.

"You're so different to everyone I have ever met… you're like some long lost strand of humanity"

"That makes me sound so much cooler than I am" Blaine said with a goofy smile. Blaine looked up and stretched past Kurt again to press the button, perhaps moving closer than necessary but Kurt certainly didn't complain, "we must part again" Blaine said softly keeping his closeness with Kurt.

"Unfortunately" Kurt muttered

"Hmm?"

"I said thank you"

Blaine smiled and leant back into his seat "Well you are very welcome, will you be travelling via 319 tomorrow?"

"I will make sure of it" Kurt said with a smile, they bid Adieu and Kurt climbed off the bus with a horribly goofy smile on his face, he was quickly developing feelings for this gorgeous, _gay_, charming boy.

**A/N: ****I hope I have lived up to any expectations you have for this chapter.**

**Please Review, I would love to hear what you liked or what you didn't like **

**Also if you have anything you would like to see in this story, or any prompts at all (Even unrelated ones) please send them my way **

**Well Until next time**

**Shae xo**


	3. Oh what a glorious feeling!

'**What I catch the bus for' Chapter 3**

**A/N: I am soo sorry for the update rate, I'm just getting ****over glandular fever (AKA Mono =/ no I haven't been kissing anyone =P ) so if you read my other story 'Didn't think I would see you again' then the wait for chapter 20 shouldn't be much longer =D**

**So about this chapter… It is by far the longest chapter yet so YAY =D**

**Also I decided to base this before Blaine transferred to Dalton so that explains why Blaine isn't mentor zoning him and is a lot more flirty =D **

**Thank you all so so so sooooooo much for reading this story and to those who reviewed and put this on story alert, thanks a lot reviews really do make my day =)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it =)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an eventual Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

The next day Kurt woke with a smile on his face, he was really excited to catch the bus, he'd even prepared everything the night before, including sowing onto his pants a patch he'd created on his embroider.

He was all smiles as he went through his day to day schedule of moisturizing his skin and doing his hair, he was really happy until around 6:30AM when the tinkling of rain could be heard, he thought it would just pass until it became heavier and heavier and that's when his dad came down to his basement.

"Hey kiddo, I know the parent magazines said that I shouldn't let you have what you want so soon but, you can take your car to school" Burt said awkwardly and Kurt nodded, _I knew he'd been reading those dreadful magazines created for teen moms and single mothers without any sense._

"Thanks dad but I have this new..." _Come on Kurt think fast your relationship status depends on it!_ "-I have a new rain coat that I'm dying to try out" Kurt smiled awkwardly but Burt seemed to buy it.

"Stay dry" he said gruffly.

"I will" Kurt smiled. Kurt waited until his dad left to freak out, he couldn't get wet, his clothes were too important but love was even more so.

Could he say love yet? Sure he felt giddy and crazy when ever he even thought of Blaine and it _was_ a different feeling to what he felt for Finn but something kept telling him that Blaine was special, maybe love was the right word.

So it was with a giant smile that Kurt continued getting ready, he had a feeling that his hair was going to get ruined by the rain so he made sure he stocked up on his miniature can of hair spray.

At around 7:40 he left his house deciding to walk to the furthest bus stop he could find; He stood under his umbrella humming 'The music of the night' from the Phantom of the Opera. He was wearing his see through rain coat over a simply black dress shirt with a white tie, his paints were black and whit plaid, he'd sown on a simple embroidered rose on the back pocket and was happy to say that he looked good.

He watched the road and as the 319 came around the corner he waved it down, probably more enthusiastically then socially acceptable.

He climbed on and collapsed his umbrella the bus driver looked at him and Kurt handed his money over "Student ticket please" he said sweetly, fighting off the urge to throw his money and find Blaine. The bus driver nodded and handed his ticket over "He's in the back" he said roughly before turning forward and closing the doors.

"Thank you?" Kurt said before turning to walk further into the bus, he looked up the isle and at the end a face popped out and smiled before popping down again. Kurt smiled and made his way into the back, when he got there Blaine smiled and looked up at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the seat.

It took Kurt a moment to recover before he turned and looked at Blaine, his hair was wet actually his whole uniform was mostly saturated.

"Your all wet" Kurt said simply and Blaine smiled.

"Now now Kurt behave" Blaine laughed and Kurt cocked his head to the side not picking up on the dirty joke but he smiled any way.

"I got caught in the rain- well when I say caught I mean my umbrella flew off" Blaine said with a smile; Kurt laughed at Blaine, the normally really tame curls were popping out of there gel confines and dangling gently on Blaine's head. "-so naturally I broke into song"

Kurt smiled wider "Of course, what else were you supposed to do"

"It was fun, my rendition of 'Singing in the rain' was top notch"

"Gene Kelly would have been proud" Kurt said with a small smile.

Blaine grinned and then dramatically placed a hand over his heart as if he was overwhelmed with happiness "Oh what a glorious feeling" He mocked before breaking into a small fit of giggles.

When he sobered Blaine looked at Kurt properly taking in the beauty that was Kurt Hummel "You're looking really good today Kurt" he said sincerely and Kurt looked at him, his cheeks flaming red.

"Really?"

Blaine huffed in response "Really? Gosh Kurt you must know by now how amazing you look all the time" That increased Kurt's embarrassment

"That's really nice Blaine" Kurt said looking at his shoes, Blaine raised Kurt's chin to look at him and for a moment Kurt thought that the feeling in his stomach must be what it feels like just before you get kissed.

"You are beautiful Kurt, don't ever think otherwise" Blaine said but Kurt couldn't really notice, _I can feel him breathing, he's breathing and I can feel it, he's so close!_

Blaine's hand dropped and so did Kurt's heart "Your finger, it's really cold" He said observationally and Blaine smiled and pulled a curl back.

"I'm sorry; my hair must look atrocious as well"

Kurt was staring and he knew it but he couldn't help but watch as a drop of rain water dripped slowly down Blaine's face and down his neck, he looked back at the hair in question "Not at all, it's nice like this" Kurt felt this strange impulse to touch Blaine's hair and he was never good at controlling his impulses so he did. He moved his hand and gently put a curl back behind Blaine's ear, Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes and leant into the touch. The moment was perfect, Kurt felt himself moving in close to Blaine, their breaths mingling, he moved that little bit closer and then he was thrown backwards, the bus had hit a pot hole.

_Damnit _

Kurt bit his lip gently and looked at Blaine, Blaine was doing the same "um- do you- um- want to exchange numbers?" he said innocently and Kurt smiled shakily and nodded.

Blaine pulled out his blackberry and looked up at Kurt expectantly; Kurt recited his number flawlessly and Blaine punched it into his mobile, sending a quick message to Kurt.

Kurt's iPhone chimed and he squeezed it in his pocket, he'd check it later.

"Now you have my number too" Blaine said to him and Kurt smiled and looked up, his stop was still a little bit away.

"Maybe I will text you later" Kurt said.

"Well that would be a lovely surprise, especially if said text arrived during school hours" Blaine said slyly.

"Where do you go to school Blaine?" Kurt asked as the thought struck his mind that he didn't know a great deal about Blaine at all.

Blaine grimaced slightly "Lima Central Catholic High School"

Kurt nodded, he'd heard of the Co-Ed school, his dad thought of sending him there once but as soon as he found out that uniforms were required he declined his dads offer, the same outfit everyday was more then enough to turn him off.

The uniform was not the best, a medium blue blazer with lime green piping and logo on the right breast, a maroon and green striped tie resting on a grey shirt completed the look, it shouldn't all work together but Kurt doubted anything on Blaine would look bad.

"Sounds kinda posh" he said and Blaine laughed and Kurt paused to enjoy the sound.

"You think?" he said looking at his uniform and then back at Kurt and Kurt smiled too.

"Do you like it there?" Kurt asked and Blaine leant back into the seat and sighed.

"It couldn't be any worse than McKinley"

"Oh I beg to differ Blaine, you sir are stuck with a uniform where I can flaunt my individuality"

Blaine smiled "and what a stunning individual you are" Kurt blushed again and looked up, he really should press the button to get off soon but he didn't want to go, but he had to so begrudgingly he pressed the button and looked at Blaine sadly.

_When did he get so close?_ Blaine was closer than before but Kurt wasn't complaining "I have to go" Kurt said as the bus began to slow.

"I know"

"I might not be on the bus again" Kurt said sadly, he knew his dad would be giving his car back and he couldn't make another excuse to catch the bus.

Kurt was startled when Blaine moved forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek and whispered in his ear "Perhaps we can meet up sometime then" Kurt nodded as all words escaped him, Blaine leant back and smiled goofily mainly pleased with himself.

The bus came to a halt and Kurt was forced to say goodbye and get off his seat, as he was walking down the strip between the seats he could feel eyes on him and he turned to look at Blaine who blushed when he was caught staring.

"I like the rose Kurt" He said with a wink before leaning back in his seat, Kurt laughed and climbed off the bus, a moment after he opened his umbrella and the bus drove off, did he remember the location of said rose.

He was still floating on cloud nine when he walked through the halls to his locker, he opened it and then remembered to check his mobile. He smiled goofily as he read the message,

'RAWR... That's how lions say hello- Blaine xo'

**A/N: AW Klaine makes my heart want to explode, they are too cute sometimes =P**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =D I can't express how much your opinion on this chapter will make my day =D So please review, drop me a line, maybe two (Okay that rhymed…scary)**

**Til next chapter :P (Also, I am willing to take prompts and ideas, readers of my other fic know that I do take them into account and 9 times out of 10 I will incorporate it some how =) )**

**Au Revoir**

**Shae xo**


	4. Lima bean, 4O'Clock?

**A/N: It's been a while and honestly, I forgot about this fic :/ I apologize :P I haven't really been doing much, just studying :D and being on tumblr :P (fallingthroughwonderland)**

**Sooo what to expect from this installment… Texting, Kurtcedes, more texting and flirting YAYYYYYYYYYY**

**Thankyou so much for everyone who has reviewed this story, I really appreciate it =)**

**Enjoy ={D (This smiley has a moustache) c|_| have some cocoa :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an eventual Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Kurt wasn't really paying much attention to anything, he was busy trying to think of a response to Blaine; Mercedes noticed.

"Kurt, who're you texting?" she asked curiously, Kurt didn't even bother to look up at her, he just started typing.

"Yes 'Cedes that dress looks lovely" he said absentmindedly as he stared at his mobile, he hated waiting for a new text.

"I'm not wearing a dress" Mercedes pointed out, she was annoyed that he wasn't even paying a little attention; Kurt's mobile vibrated on his knee and he hunched back over it as if he was gollum and it was his precious.

"Uh huh yeah the scarf too" he said to her.

"You're not even listening to me!" she cried out, Kurt sent another text before he looked up from his mobile "I'm sorry, I'm just texting Blaine"

"Still? You were texting him during 1st period" Mercedes said.

"And?"

"It's now sixth period"

"Okay" He said before his mobile went off again, Mercedes watched the emotions play over Kurt's face, he looked happily amused and honestly Mercedes couldn't even stay mad at him after realizing his much deserved happiness.

"Point is I know nothing about him" she said with a smile and Kurt didn't look as stricken when he looked at her, his face contorted and he was smiling wildly.

"Okay come over this afternoon and I will tell you everything" Kurt was excited to say the least, he couldn't wait to share.

"Deal" she said as she held he hand up so they could wiggle fingers.

****************************************KLAINE*******************************************

So it was with that that Mercedes was in his bedroom chomping down on potato chips that Kurt shared all he knew about Blaine Anderson from his favorite Disney film to his school life, he even went right down to family.

He showed her some of his favorite texts or text conversations his favorite was when Blaine had told him he deserved to be in a good mood, the other being the last text _'I__'__m__going__to__miss__you__on__the__bus__tomorrow__=)__:)__=)==:__Ciao__xoxo'_ Kurt had to explain that Ciao meant goodbye.

After around five hours of raving about Blaine, Mercedes finally admitted that she thinks that she's heard enough, for one night at least; she went home not long after.

Kurt lied on his bed after Mercedes left, he was going through the conversation with Blaine with a bright smile, he jumped when it buzzed, notifying him of a new message from Blaine.

'_Roar ;-)'_

Kurt smiled and texted back quickly _'__Salutations__=)__' _

Blaine was a very quick replier and Kurt was thankful of that fact since he was not a very patient person at all.

'_How__are__you?__:D__'_

'_Wonderful, yourself?'_

'_Much better now that I'm talking to you :)'_

Kurt smiled like a mad man _'__Was __something __up __before __now? __:)__'_

'_Just __some normal __stuff, __don__'__t __worry__' _Kurt was a little disappointed, sure he hadn't known Blaine very long but he assumed that they were at a point where they could talk about stuff.

'_You __sure? __You __can __talk __to __me __about __anything __:)__' _He decided was a good response.

'_Just my school isn't the most accepting to 'alternative' sexualities'_

Kurt sighed, he was half hoping that Blaine wouldn't be in the same position as he was _'__Oh __Blaine, __do __you __want __to __talk __about __it?__'_

'_I __do, __with __you __but __not __over __the __phone, __it__'__s __impersonal__' _Blaine was right.

'_Yeah of course'_

****************************************KLAINE*******************************************

The next day rolled around and at about 9:00AM Kurt received a text from Blaine _'Its __official' _Kurt was confused and texted him back quickly _'What__'__s__official?'_

_'I__'__m __codependent, __I __really __missed __you __on __the __bus __this __morning __:)__'_ Kurt smiled wildly but hid it when the teacher looked his way.

_'I __missed __being __on __the __bus, __it __felt __strange __not __having __a __dose __of __dapper __in __the __morning'_

_'__Perhaps __I __smiled __to __hard __when __your __text __came __in __but __now __my __friend __Siobhan __is __asking __who __you __are __:D__'_

_'Really? __That's __nice, __:) __what __did __you __say?'_

_'I __told __her __the __truth; __you__'__re __the __boy __from __the __bus __:)__'_

_'She knows who I am?' _

_'Oh but of course, how could I not talk about you?_

_'That's nice, my friend Mercedes says she's bored from hearing about you' _

_'Maybe __Siobhan __and __Mercedes __should __meet'_ Kurt smiled at Blaine's response.

_'That_ _would __be __awesome, __we __could __all __go __see __a __movie __or __something'_ He got concerned _'or __not __your __choice'_

_'Sorry __for __late __reply, __:) __I __dropped __my __phone __and __bits __fell __out __and __I __had __to __put __it __all __back __together'_

_'Well __done, __:)__'_

_'Oh __yeah, __movie __sounds __good __but __maybe __just __you __and __me __first?' _Kurt's heart raced _Is __that __a __date? _he asked himself.

_'Yeah a movie sounds really good' _

_'I __rented __Mulan __2 __the __other __day __and __I __haven't __seen __it __yet, __do __you __maybe __want __to __come __over __tomorrow?'_ Kurt grinned

_'Yeah, that would be really cool, what time?' _

_'Does 11 sound okay?' _

_'Sounds __perfect...I __don't __know __where __you __live?'_ Kurt smiled as Blaine sent him his address _'Definitely __see __you __there.'_

_'I__'__m __free __this __afternoon; __do __you __want __to __go __for __some __coffee?'_ Kurt tried to contain his smile but failed _'Lima __bean?__4__O'clock?'_

_'Awesome __:) __see __you __then __xo'_ Of course that wasn't the end of their texting for the day.

*****************************************KLAINE*****************************************

Kurt waited out the front of the Lima bean at exactly 4O'CLock. He looked down at his mobile as it started to ring, his face fell when he noticed it was Blaine _probably__calling__to__cancel._

"Hello" he answered, trying to sound joyful.

"Salutations Kurt, you're looking a little glum, why are you glum?" He asked sounding a little worried.

"You're calling to cancel"

"Why would you ever think a thing like that?"

"Because well I'm me and you're perfect and it was only a matter of time before you realized"

Blaine laughed, he actually laughed "You think I'm perfect?"

Kurt blushed, even if he knew that Blaine couldn't see him, "Well um, it's just, uh-"

"Hey, Hey, don't freak cause I could say the same thing about you, now do you want to come inside? You look a little cold and though that blush is adorable I would rather see it closer" Blaine's voice said cheerfully and Kurt turned around to look inside the coffee shack and yup there he was 'Blaine Anderson' live in the flesh giving him a little wave from his perfect vantage point. "How long have you been in there watching me?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm maybe five minutes, I came in the other entrance"

Kurt laughed before he said "See you soon"

"Ah but amour, I see you now"

"Bye Blaine" Kurt walked into the coffee shop and went over to the table Blaine picked.

**A/N: Sooo a lil bit of a cliffy :D yay for flirtyness :D**

**Oh I have one of those prompty story thingys so come by my profile and have a gander and if you have a cute scene in mind tell me and consider it written ;{D**

**Stay tuned =D**

**Please review, it would mean so much and if you have a moment please do check out my other stories :) **

**Love **

**Shae xo **


	5. Love is a fool's game

What I catch the bus for Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLO! Sorry about the wait on this, I blame School, tumblr (fallingthroughwonderland . tumblr . com) and my other fic 'Didn't think I would see you again' for stealing my time :P**

**Okay this took me three days to write once I started :O And because I told myself I wasn't allowed to write the next chapter of DTIWSYA until this was out, that also got stalled but that will be my next focus, don't fret :)**

**Thank you all for any reviews you have left :) makes me feel special, thanks also to anyone that has stuck with this :) It means a lot :)**

**I personally don't like this chapter :( readers of DTIWSYA will understand how much I enjoy fluffy angst, this is JUST fluff :P Not that I don't love it, I do, I'm just in a weird mindset to write it :P**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

Blaine smiled at Kurt and stood up as he approached their table, he wasn't sure if he should pull Kurt's chair out, would Kurt think him weird and pushy if he did? He wasn't sure and he knew damn well that he wouldn't know unless he tried, so he did, when he looked at Kurt to gauge a reaction he just saw the blush he loved so much.

"You look gorgeous, not that you don't always look gorgeous, or well you do when I see you and I think you'd look beautiful all the time but you're just so breath taking and I'm going to shut up because I am rambling" Blaine said rather quickly, blushing obscenely as he stumbled over his feet and back to his seat.

Kurt laughed that laugh that Blaine may or may not have fallen in love with and by saying that it meant that he definitely had, Kurt was lost for words on what to say.

"Um- Do you want a coffee? Cause we're in a coffee shack and you know that's what people do when they get coffee" Blaine rambled, he himself didn't know why he was so nervous, he was normally really confident.

Kurt smiled "I can definitely go for a coffee, Grande Nonfat Mocha?" Kurt said as he reached for his wallet, he pulled out a ten "-Shouldn't be more than this"

Blaine smiled "You honestly think I'm going to let you pay?" He asked jokingly before standing up and making his way over to the line, Kurt looked at the money in his hand and then back at Blaine with a curious glance.

Blaine waited in line and he was practically bouncing with excitement, he'd been doing everything right, or at least he thought he was, he's pulled out the chair, complimented him, insisted on paying. Blaine smiled a satisfied smirk, yeah he was doing everything right.

When he got to the counter he smiled at the lady behind "Hey there, can I get a Grande Non-fat mocha and a medium drip please?"

The lady smiled at him "Was there anything else I can get you?"

Blaine looked into the window "Hmm Maybe one of those cookies and some biscotti"

"Of course, that will be fifteen twenty" Blaine smiled and pulled out his wallet and handed the lady a twenty dollar note.

"And can I grab names for the coffees?"

Blaine grinned "Kurt on the Mocha and Blaine on the Medium drip"

"Kurt and Blaine it is" The lady beamed and Blaine bit his lip for a moment before releasing his biggest grin yet, he really loved their names together, they sounded perfect.

Blaine stood in the waiting area for a moment before pulling out his mobile and typing in Kurt's coffee order so he wouldn't forget, he didn't know why but all he could see in his head is Kurt's face when he planned on surprising him with things, he pictured him buying Kurt a coffee and waking him up from it, the situation changed but he was still happy because he liked the idea of Kurt happy.

Their order came up and Blaine grabbed two sugars each and stirring sticks before carrying the tray with their coffee's and biscuits over to their table.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled sweetly, it was exactly how Blaine imagined it, Blaine handed him his coffee "On Mocha for you, I bought some biscuits as well, I wasn't sure if you like biscotti or not but I know it tastes nice with Mochas and-"

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's "I love biscotti so don't fret" Blaine's hand was tingling and his heart was beating faster than normal, which was actually to be expected when he was around Kurt.

Blaine melted into his seat after he got rid of the tray, he watched Kurt take the lid off of his coffee and pour two of the sugar packets in and stir, he pulled the stick out and ran it along his tongue. Blaine couldn't move, he was entranced by the way Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and the small smile that warmed Blaine's heart.

Blaine smiled as he noticed the little bit of froth that had hit Kurt's cheek, Kurt looked at him "What are you looking at?" he asked softly and Blaine just shook his head endearingly before leaning forward and gently swiping away the froth with his thumb.

Kurt looked at Blaine, it was like an unspoken understanding between them, that this- whatever 'this' was- was uncharted territory for the both of them and that's probably what excited them the most.

"You had a little froth" Blaine said before giving in to temptation and sucking the froth off his thumb, Kurt stayed silent, Blaine just did things to him that he couldn't explain so he didn't voice them, he just enjoyed every bit, every moment, every feeling.

Blaine sat back in his seat, Kurt smiled breathlessly and Blaine absent mindedly licked his lips once again tasting the froth.

"Blaine, why did you insist on paying?" Kurt said out of the blue and Blaine looked up at him and their eyes met, a mixture of fire and ice as hazel and blue met.

"That's what you do right, on a," Blaine swallowed hard as he felt his cheeks burning, Kurt hung on every word waiting for Blaine to continue "on a date?" Blaine didn't mean for it to sound like a question, he wanted to be that cool guy who's always confident, but he just wasn't.

Kurt couldn't breathe, was this real, no, clearly he'd nodded off in his car on the way and died because there was no way, the beautiful boy in front of him was getting nervous and saying they were on a date, Kurt pinched himself really hard under the table and, yup, he was alive.

"Is that-are we- I mean-we-ugh" _Smooth Hummel, real smooth, stutter your way to oblivion, ruin all your chances of clicking the 'In a relationship' option on facebook, he probably thinks I'm a freak._

_Oh dear, Kurt's beautiful when he stammers_ "Oh god, I over stepped, I mean, I didn't even tell you I liked you before and now I have and I didn't want to say it like this, I'm sorry, we should just forget this whole thing, start over? I think so. Hi I'm Blaine" Blaine rambled on and on and Kurt didn't have the heart to stop him and because Blaine admitted he liked him, _him! Of all the people in the world._

"Hi Blaine, I'm Kurt but I don't want to start over" Kurt said with a small smile, it took Blaine a moment before he was smiling too.

"You mean?"

"Only if you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" Blaine said quickly, as he grinned like an idiot, Kurt just laughed.

"What am I doing, this isn't right, I should have taken you for dinner!" Blaine announced guiltily and Kurt smiled endearingly at him "-Kurt, this isn't a date okay"

Kurt's heart broke at that moment but was soon put back together as Blaine announced "-It's a pre-date"

"You're kind of adorable Mr. Anderson" Kurt commented with a small smile as he looked at his boyfriend?

Blaine cocked his head to one side with a smile "Not nearly as adorable as you"

Kurt blushed slightly as he looked at Blaine "What do I call you?"

Blaine looked at him confused and Kurt blushed as he began to explain "You know- Is it 'boyfriend' or I don't know 'Partner' or something"

Blaine laughed this time as he placed his warm hand over Kurt's on the table "Let's just go with boyfriend, I like that"

Kurt nodded, he liked that too, Blaine was _his _boyfriend "I wasn't expecting this when I got on the bus Monday morning" Kurt said and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Neither was I, I've been pinching my self for the last five minutes" Blaine said and Kurt wanted to kiss him because he'd been doing the same.

"You don't think that this is too soon?" Blaine asked nervously as the thought struck them "-I mean we've only known each other for a week and I don't want to screw this up" he finished in a soft whisper.

"Haven't you seen Dharma and Greg? They met and married in the same day, I think we are _perfect_ly fine" Kurt joked, he didn't even think about how long he'd known Blaine at all, he just saw Blaine.

"Touché" Blaine said before taking a sip of his coffee before spluttering and reaching for the sugar which Kurt held up with a knowing smirk, "Need some sugar, sugar" Kurt commented jokingly.

Blaine took it with a small laugh and poured it into his recently opened coffee "We already onto pet names?" he joked.

"Only painfully tacky ones" Kurt smiled, loving the easy banter that had formed between them.

Blaine replaced the lid on his coffee "Lets try this again" Blaine said as he lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip while looking at Kurt dip biscotti into his.

They spent several moment's just looking at each other, eyes locked until Kurt laughed slightly "What?" Blaine asked gently, a smile plastered on his face.

"We're just sitting here like a bunch of fools now" Kurt said and Blaine just looked at him, a warm, loving expression covering his face.

"_Love is a fool's game_" he said gently, no deity could stop the blush that spread over Kurt's face at the mention of 'love'.

"The point still stands, we're just sitting here with stupid grins on our face, don't get me wrong I'm loving just admiring you but I want to get to know you more" Kurt said, gesturing with his hands, Blaine laughed slightly as he watched him.

"I'm pretty two dimensional"

"Au Contraire, from what I can tell you have much more to you than you think and I want to know all of it, all of you"

"You know, Kurt Hummel, I think I can live with that" Blaine whispered leaning forward as if he was sharing a deep secret.

More moments passed as they finished their coffees and biscuits, Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eye, Blaine laughed slightly "I'm kind of speechless now, I feel like I know anything there is to know but at the same time I know I've barely scraped your obscenely handsome surface" Blaine said with a small smile.

"Well I think we need to rectify this don't you think?"

"Still on for tomorrow?"

"Your place at eleven? Wouldn't miss it for a Macy sale" Kurt joked and Blaine laughed, their conversation dissolved right into fashion and dreams of New York from breakfast at Tiffany's to performing on the Gershwin theatre.

It was nearing on six O'clock when Kurt remembered he had to teach his dad how to make potato bake that night, Blaine walked him out into the parking lot and over to his car.

"Where's your car Blaine?" Kurt asked when he noticed that his was the only one in that particular lot.

"I-uh-don't have one" Blaine said sheepishly, he'd been saving all year and was hoping that he'd be able to get a nice car as soon as possible.

"How are you getting home then?"

"Depending on what time the bus comes, I might just walk home"

Kurt's eyes went wide "Can I drive you home?" he asked softly.

"Kurt, I appreciate the offer but I don't want to bother you or keep your dad waiting"

"Blaine, you're my boyfriend now and I just really want to make sure you're safe"

"Aw Kurt, that's really sweet but I don't want to be a burden" he said as he scoffed his feet on the ground.

"Blaine, don't be silly and get in the car" Kurt ordered and Blaine laughed.

"So demanding, so forceful, so… adorable" Blaine cooed as Kurt opened the passenger door for him "-I like it"

"Good because you're going to have to get used to it" Kurt smiled coyly and Blaine returned the smile.

"It would be a pleasure"

Kurt ran around to the other side of the car as quickly as he could, Blaine gave him directions to his house instead of them using Kurt's GPS.

Blaine only lived a short trip away and Kurt was sad when Blaine said '-It's just the one on the right, just there"

Kurt pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off and opened his door, Blaine looked at him curiously "What are you doing?" he asked him softly, Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm walking you to the door silly"

Blaine smiled and looked down before looking up to find Kurt had already gotten out of the car, Blaine turned to open the door fully but Kurt beat him too it, practically bouncing as he did so.

Blaine climbed out of Kurt's car and they made their way, hand in hand, over to Blaine's front door, it was with that that Blaine found himself standing rather close to his boyfriend, he could smell something sweet, he wasn't sure what but it was nice.

"Kurt, can I hug you?" Blaine asked tentatively, not wanting to scare Kurt off, Kurt smiled nervously.

"You know, Blaine Anderson, I think I can live with that" Kurt said, quoting Blaine's previous statement.

Blaine gently wrapped his arms around Kurt, Kurt did the same, they laid their heads on each others shoulder and sighed, it went without saying that they both needed that hug, it was literally like a breath of fresh air to the both of them. They had both found someone they could relax into and they did just that, neither knew how long they stayed like that, standing in each others arms, eyes closed, completely and utterly relaxed.

After the most wonderful moments they pulled back, Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt, I don't want to pressure you into anything but can I- can I kiss your cheek?"

Kurt laughed slightly and nodded, Blaine leant forward and pressed his lips softly onto Kurt's cheek, it was only quick but it lingered on Kurt his entire drive home.

**A/N: Was it tacky and horrible? Please let me know, I really don't like this chapter…do you? Want to prove to me that it's okay? Or support me in believing its crap?**

**Reviews would be very lovely, also, PM's are amazing, anyone that has PM'd me know's how much I love talking to people :) I'm also a good listener so if you ever have anything you need to get of your chest, I'm here :)**

**Love **

**Shae xo**


	6. Can I kiss your cheek like last night?

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE RATE I UPDATE THIS!** **I just don't have that big a plan for this one as I do my others, this one is kind of like my get away from the others :( Sorry, sorry, sorry (wish I knew how to say sorry in more languages!) **

**I have been sitting here trying to plan this and I think until I have a proper story line this fic will only have ten chapters... actually I don't really think he would need much more than that anyway :)**

**Okay so what has been happening with me, I've actually been insanely busy and having some hard times, My dad passed away on the fourth of this month and that really isn't an excuse though you guys might think it is but I've been writing everything else like crazy so really not an excuse at all. **

**I think my main problem is that everything is happy in this fic and my other fic wasn't for a long while.**

**Anyway I am back and I will be writing all of tomorrow since I have the house to my self mwhahaha Imma make me some french toast with bacon and maple syrup :D** **Okay anyway sorry again, wish I could say this chapter makes up for my like * checks * HOLY HELL I AM SO GOD DAMN SORRY! THAT'S LIKE FIVE MONTHS! OH MY GOD! SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Kurt stood in front of the mirror and admired himself, it may have taken five hours to pick an outfit, since the one he chose the previous night clashed, but he was really happy with what he was wearing. He had on a pair of black and white vertically striped pants, a red with a gold buckle, a simple (For Kurt Hummel at least) black V neck silk shirt with white buttons and collar.

The whole look was completed off with a red scarf made out of thin material, his leather knee high boots and his black military jacket that stopped just above his knees, he was quite proud of himself. He pulled a stray strand of hair back into place and smiled, he was done, he grabbed his phone and slid it inside his jacket and climbed his way up the stairs not bothering to check the time.

When he walked into the lounge room his dad smiled "Lookin' great kid," he said before sipping his beer.

"Thanks dad, the Jacket is the one that nana got me last Christmas," Kurt said excitedly.

"Didn't she get you that white one?"

"She got me one for every day of Christmas she sent me an email every day with a picture like a chocolate."

"I bought you a chocolate count down didn't I?"

"Every year since I was born, except you at the chocolates for me until I was three and worked it out," Kurt joked and Burt laughed.

"Same year you asked for a pair of sensible heels seems like you were working a lot of stuff out that year, now come over here and give your old man a hug and kiss could bye."

Kurt rolled his eyes but complied, taking his dads cap off so he could kiss his head, "What's on TV today?" Kurt asked and Burt shrugged " Don't know don't care."

"What ever you say, I made you lunch last night, it's in the fridge and for godsakes remember to check that all the foil is off before you heat it, I don't need to be tracking down another microwave."

"Wouldn't be that hard if we just went to Wal Mart," Burt said.

"None of the ones they have fit my pasta bowels and you love your pasta," Kurt scolded an Burt laughed and nodded.

"I'm just stirring, go have fun you hermit."

"I. Am. Not. A. Hermit," Kurt said with his hand on his hips.

"When was the last time you went out on a weekend?" Kurt stood there for a second and thought about it, the last time he'd spent quality time with any of his friends, minus glee rehearsal and study dates used for studying was at least over two and a half months.

"Fine you win this round papa Hummel but next round shall be mine," Kurt said pointing his finger at his dad menacingly.

"What ever you say mini me," Burt said and Kurt smiled.

"Love you dad," he said before leaving hearing his dad respond in kind he drove all the way to Blaine's house before he checked the clock '10:35' he was twenty five minutes early, he bit his lip, Blaine was, after all, his boyfriend so there shouldn't be any worry about being early, he took a deep breath and turned off his car, pulling out the keys before climbing out of his car.

*************KLAINE***********

Blaine hurried in the shower, his stupid alarm was set incorrectly, he scrubbed his body as quickly as he could, he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist, throwing the clock a glance, phew, he still had just under a half an hour, he'd already picked his outfit the night before so he wasn't worried about that as he quickly dried his body and hair.

He slipped on his underclothes before his jeans and then he slid on his collared shirt and sweater before tying his red bow tie. He smiled and began to pull out his gel and his comb, he barely had his hand on the gel before he heard the door bell play out the opening lines of fur Elise, he looked at the time it was only about twenty minutes to eleven, unless that clock was slow, what _if_ the clock is slow. Blaine panicked but ran to the door, he opened it and smiled as Kurt was standing there, his outfit impeccable as always.

"I'm so sorry, I'm early," Kurt stated and Blaine smiled.

"None-sense come in" Blaine said and Kurt took a slow step forward.

Once Kurt was inside Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets "hi," he said and Kurt smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm going to hug you know," Blaine said and Kurt let out a breath and walked closer so Blaine could wrap his arms around him, he felt so right, until Blaine's hair brushed his cheek and Kurt let out a laugh.

Blaine detached and looked at Kurt curiously. "Your hair," Kurt explained simply "It's wet."

Blaine looked shocked "I was uh doing my hair and you knocked or rang but still you were here and I was running to the door-"

"You ran to the door?"

"I was excited," Blaine stated with a blush.

"Me too, the moment I was ready to leave home I did, hence the early ness and don't worry about your hair sure it's a little Afro at the moment but it's cute, trust me."

"Thank you, you look fantastic by the way and I'm not saying that because you complemented me I'm saying it because I think it and I thought it before actually always because you are always beautiful and-"

"You talk a lot when you're nervous huh?" Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled "I'm the opposite I get quite."

"We complete each other, oh god that sounded so much less corny in my head," Blaine said with an awkward laugh.

"You weren't this nervous on the bus or at the coffee shack yesterday."

"This is different I feel like, I don't know what I feel like actually, it's like I have you now I don't know what to do with you, not that you're a toy I mean I've never had a boyfriend before," Blaine finished quietly.

"Wanna hear a secret? Me either, you're my first," Kurt said bashfully and Blaine grinned.

"Can I kiss your cheek like last night?" Kurt nodded and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's cheek, he smiled and did it again before moving a little back.

"I wish you wouldn't ask when you want to do that, I like it when you do," Kurt said quietly and Blaine nodded before swiping his lips on Kurt's other cheek.

"Want something to eat?" Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded.

"Can I take you out? Like to a proper restaurant?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

**A/N: Well? Am I half way to redeeming myself?**

**I will type like crazy! I promise! **

**I only just realised that this fic doesn't have to have drama, though there is a LOT I can do with it maybe if I get some ideas or if you get some ideas I can have a sequel :) **

**Okay I love you all, especially those who reviewed, favourited, alerted or basically actually read :O Thank you thank you thank you :D**

**Loveeeeeee Shae **


	7. Mulan it is  EDITED ADDED SCENES

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey!**

**Okay guys, this is just their lunch date and some back story on Blaine, I know it is so short, as in this is the shortest chapter of them all so I am sorry for that but I know how I want to start the next chapter and well this is as far as I got before I ruined the opening of the next chapter :P**

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed, sorry to everyone who saw the stupid formating of the previous chapter, its a word processor that does it, to those who stopped reading because of it I recommend going back, it is all fixed now :D**

**Okay love you all have a chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

"And then my dad walked in!" Kurt said and both him and Blaine dissolved into giggles, Kurt sipped at his lemonade before continuing the story that started with Blaine asking 'How did you come out?'

"So there I was in my sequinned leotard and skinny legged jeans, my two lady friends next to me as my dad stares at me, I laugh now but it was mortifying," Kurt laughed "He turned Beyonce off and I was a nervous wreck, the conversation ended with my friend Britt telling dad that I was the football teams new kicker."

"Oh my god what did you do?"

"The only thing I could, I joined the team, I was actually pretty good and on the night after we won our first game, the whole team dancing to 'Single Ladies' as a tactic might I add, I told my dad I was gay, he said he'd known since I was three," Kurt said simply.

"Wait hold up," Blaine said gesturing with his hand "the whole team danced to Beyonce as a tactic?"

"Well yeah, our theory was that the other team would be thrown off by our moves that they would play bad, we were right."

"Wow, maybe I should tell my team," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"You play football?"

"Did, I'm now the water boy, yay," Blaine said unenthusiastically.

"What happened?"

"I didn't make the squad this year in regards to a couple of guys saying that they were afraid I was going to perve on them in the showers so coach said I could be water boy," Blaine said shaking his head and biting his sandwich.

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's "I'm sorry they did that to you," Kurt said sincerely.

"Don't be really, I would rather be a water boy than be a part of a team that doesn't want me, at least now I know," Blaine finished sadly and Kurt rubbed his hand.

"Do your parents know?"

"I don't know, maybe they did um Kurt there is something you need to know, about me," Blaine started, his head hung low, Kurt rubbed his boyfriend's hands to let him know that it was okay, he could talk to him. "I don't know how to say this, I guess being blunt will work best huh?" Blaine asked rhetorically and Kurt smiled comfortingly. "The thing is Kurt, I don't have parents, they passed away in a plane crash," Blaine said sadly and Kurt frowned.

"How old were you when it happened?" Kurt asked softly.

"I was four, I guess in a way my age was good I don't really remember them now and I only mourn the idea of them, my brother though, he was eleven."

Kurt didn't know what to say, his heart hurt and all he wanted to was wrap his arms around the boy before him but until they were back in the safety of Blaine's home, he would just have to settle for squeezing Blaine's hand a little tighter.

"My mum passed away when I was nine so unlike a lot of people I can actually say that I mostly know how you feel," Kurt said with a sympathetic smile "You said you have a brother, is he who you live with now?"

"Yeah, good old Cooper, we moved in with my aunt after the crash and then when Coop was eighteen he packed our bags and we escaped," Blaine said with a smile "Depending on what time he gets home tonight you might see him."

"It would be an honour to meet the man who helped raise you."

"Cooper is really awesome, he's twenty four now," Blaine said with a smile, Kurt could see how much he adored his brother just from that smile.

"Well Mr. Anderson it is a quarter to twelve, would you like to head back to your house and we can watch Mulan like planned, or would you prefer we do something else? I'm happy with anything as long as I'm with you."

Blaine smiled at him softly before thinking about it for a moment "I am going to be a big kid and vote for Mulan but if you want something else then I am happy with anything as well," Blaine said sweetly.

"Mulan it is," Kurt said with a smile before tearing his eyes away "Could I get the cheque please?" Kurt called and Blaine smiled.

The waiter came and Kurt insisted on paying, a couple of patraints watching the scene play out stared at them in disgust but really, they didn't care, they were happy to be in each others prescence.

When they got back to Kurt's car and were out of sight Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, they held each other tightly, a mutual exchange of silent condolences.

Kurt pulled back slightly "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly, Blaine bit his lip but smiled and nodded, Kurt smiled and leaned in, they both closed their eyes as they pressed their lips together, it was a simple brush of the lips, nothing to extreme. They both blushed and smiled bashfully as they pulled apart, that was a first for both of them.

"I don't get it," Kurt started softly and Blaine looked at him curiously so Kurt continued "The last time we were on the bus together you kissed my cheek with out asking, not that I'm complaining, you also nearly kissed me on the lips but failed due to an annoying pot hole, why is it that you ask now? and that you are so different to the boy I met on the bus?"

Blaine bit his lip "I'm sorry for not asking that day and I'm sorry if you don't like how I'm acting now but this is the real me, I'm not a natural flirt nor do I steal kisses with out permission, I'm just boring old me."

Kurt shook his head and pressed their lips together again "I like this you better, sure the flirting was cute but I am much more fond of the real you, I'm just curious of why you put on the act?"

"I thought if I acted all suave and confident then you would like me, I really didn't think I would one day be able to call you my boyfriend and be able to kiss you."

"I'm happy that I can call you my boyfriend too," Kurt said before leaving another peck on Blaine's lips.

**A/N: Originally this chapter was posted with around 500 words less and well there wasn't any response so I took it down and edited and added more :) They didn't kiss in the previous version :P**

**For those of you interested, I have two other fics in progress, one a bad boy Blaine one and the other an Anderberry!sibling/Eventual Klaine fic :D I also have a completed fic worth checking out :D**

**Okay Enjoy, I am going to snuggle with my adorable kittens a little longer and then maybe I will get some food :P**

**Love Shae xo**


	8. Are you crying?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Half way through Mulan, Kurt and Blaine were still sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Blaine fidgeted with his clothing as he tried to focus on the movie, though this time Disney wasn't helping.

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, "Blaine? Are we at the cuddling stage yet?" he asked bluntly and Blaine blushed.

"I don't know, I don't know how all of this works," Blaine muttered and Kurt smiled as he inched a little closer.

"I don't know how any of this works either so I think we should just go with what we feel is right, does that sound good?"

"Everything with you feels right," Blaine whispered and Kurt blushed a deep scarlet "so in that case would you like to snuggle, I can grab a blanket?"

Kurt smiled, "that would be really nice," Blaine grinned and stood up, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips before walking off in the other direction, Kurt smiled again as he watched his boyfriend go.

"Do you want me to pause?" Kurt called out after him.

"No it's okay hon, I've seen it so many times I could probably quote their breathing," Blaine replied and Kurt let out a slight giggle as he waited for Blaine to come back.

******************************KLAINE**********************************

Around half way through the second Mulan Kurt heard sniffles coming from above him, he looked up at Blaine, tears in his own eyes due to the happenings of the film, "Blaine, honey, are you crying?" Kurt asked softly.

"No," Blaine said hesitantly before sighing "yes, it's just so tragic and I'm sorry I get overly emotional," Blaine blubbered out and Kurt ignored him as he sat up and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I'm crying too," Kurt said and Blaine looked at him, seeing the tears on his face, Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Bloody Disney," Blaine muttered and Kurt let out a strangled laugh, Blaine smiled and somehow pulled him closer, Kurt looked up at him and their eyes met, Kurt blushed at the simple fact the Blaine was watching him.

Blaine leant forward and pressed their lips together, holding them there for a moment before Kurt pushed up into the kiss, Blaine smiled as they adjusted themselves on the couch, Kurt was practically on top of Blaine as they laid down. Kurt detached their lips and smiled as Blaine tried to follow his lips, his eyes still closed "We're missing the movie," Kurt whispered.

"I'd rather watch you."

******************************KLAINE**********************************

It was nearing around six in the evening, Kurt was still lying half on top, half next to Blaine, the only difference between now and earlier was the fact that they were sound asleep, their breathing calm and even. Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck and Blaine sighed softly in his sleep, the only sound other then their breathing was the DVD menu of the second Mulan.

Everything was quiet and tranquil until a loud crashing noise went through the room, they both jumped and let out a slight cry of surprise, Blaine looked around in a half panic, smiling softly when he realised Kurt was still in his arms but scowling when he looked at his brother standing near the Tv.

Cooper Anderson smirked as he held the two pots he'd previously smashed together, away from each other, Blaine groaned as he looked at him "Really Coop?"

"I have always wanted to do that and well you had Mulan on so I figured it fit, hi I'm Cooper and you're Kurt," Cooper said in slight acknowledgement of Kurt before he went back to staring at the pots in awe.

Cooper looked at the two before looking scandalised "Oh god, I'm interrupting aren't I? Your first time waking up with each other, hold on let me get the camera and we will make this a proper kodak moment!" Cooper said before running off.

Blaine sighed as he looked down at Kurt "I am so sorry about my brother, he can be a little eccentric some times," Blaine apoligized, wincing slightly as Cooper called out "I heard that!" Blaine just shook his head "He's rude too!" he yelled that little bit louder.

Kurt laughed and Blaine looked back down at him, "hi," Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm going to kiss you now," Kurt said and Blaine held back a full fledged grin as Kurt propped himself up and pressed their lips together, this time more sure and confident as they allowed themselves a deeper kiss. Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip by accident but Kurt smiled and nipped at Blaine's lip playfully in response, Blaine was contemplating on whether or not they should allow themselves to explore further when a flash and a click brought them back to reality.

Blaine looked up at Cooper who was innocently holding a camera he glared at him "I'm not sharing my chocolate for a month," he scolded and Cooper put his hands up in surrender as he walked backwards out of the room.

Blaine looked back at the blushing Kurt and smiled "now, where were we?"

Kurt leant forward and their lips met again and Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips "Oh I remember."

THE END

**A/N: So that's it until I write a sequel, I always planned on wrapping it up around now anyway :) **

**Hope you guys liked this even though it's short :D**

**Love you all, that includes everyone who read one line of the first chapter and just thought "nup, no way", at least you guys gave it a chance :D**

**Okay so since this is short, how about you guys venture over to my other fics? I have two others that are in need of some loving :) ones a badboy Blaine fic :P**

**Okay that is all from me, thank you all once again :)**

**Love Shae xo**


End file.
